The TwentyFifth Day
by Golden Lass
Summary: Spencer goes to see his mom. Aaron is planning to do something special for Spencer's birthday. The rest of the BAU is enocouraging their leader as he choses a new path down the road of love. This is slash don't like don't read.


The Twenty-fifth Day

Golden Lass

Criminal Minds

Hey everyone, just so you know this is only a trial Criminal Minds fic. I just wanted to see how this goes. I have another idea but I got to execute it right. I hope I executed this one correctly. Oh well please let me know what you think. I don't own Criminal Minds.

Today was the day. His twenty-fifth birthday. Hotch looked at the ring he had in his hand. He couldn't wait to see Spencer and he knew that the others had a few surprises up their sleeves. You see Spencer and Aaron started dating a few months ago but to them it seemed like years. With them working together for so many years they got to know each other little by little. Even though Aaron was with Haley at the time Aaron had always known that he was attracted to Spencer. So when Hotch and Haley got their divorce Spencer was there not wanting anything from the man other then just being able to comfort him. All Spencer asked for in return was comfort from his superior especially after Gideon left.

Hotch looked at his cell the others had given him 3 hours to find the ring before they bugged him about bringing Reid back to the office. Spencer had left for a couple of days to spend time with his mom. Aaron put his cell phone back in his pocket. looking at the ring. "Reid, I hope you say yes. This is probably the last chance I have at having a family. I may have Jack but I don't have that person who will love me unconditionally for the rest of my life. I just hope you and I are ready to go through with this."

Ring .......

"Hotchner, here."

"Hotch, what are you doing?" Emily asked over the phone the others listening in the background.

"I was admiring the ring I just bought for Spence. It's really beautiful you guys have got to..." Hotch said looking at the beautiful ring.

"Hate to break up your lovely description of that lovely ring we have to approve of anyways. But shouldn't you be at the airport picking up Spence just like you promised, cause his plane just landed."

"Shit. I forgot see ya guys when I get there."

"Yeah and we want to see the ring before you propose." Morgan said.

"You think he'll like it?" Hotch asked.

"Go Hotch, Spence is waiting." The team said together while laughing.

Hotch hopped into the SUV and headed quickly towards the airport.

Meanwhile,

Spencer was on the plane back to Quantico, Virginia. He enjoyed the time that he got to spend with his mom. "Hotch was very generous with the time off thing. I wonder if he did it so he had time to do some things in the office without me disturbing him. Then he could of just been in a good mood and wanted me to spend time with my mom. Can't wait to see him and the others though." Hearing a beep above him he looked up to see the fasten you seat belt sign flashing . He sighed and buckled his seat belt waiting to land. He began to think about the last couple months especially the days he and Aaron spent together. Spencer wasn't sure what or how everything happened it just happened one day he was just Aaron's closest friend and the next he was in love with him. Not really how it happened but it is hard not to imagine the easy way things can go.

Spencer looked out the window they were coming up on the airport. Finally after a couple of hours on the plane Spencer was going to be able to go home and rest. The plane landed. Spencer waited for them to get to the gate before he unfastened his seatbelt and began grabbing his stuff. The pilot let everyone begin their way to the exit. Spencer waited for most of the people to leave he hated being in crowds. Soon enough of the passengers had left that he too left the plane. He walked through the gate and finally got out to the terminal and began walking towards the baggage claim although he didn't see Aaron he said he would be waiting for him right there. "Oh, well maybe he got caught up at work or something." He continued his lonely journey to baggage claim.

On the road,

Aaron had managed to get to the airport within twenty minutes of his call with Emily and the team. Aaron looked for the Airline Spencer was on and notice people at the baggage claim. Then he saw him. Spencer was grabbing his bag. He looked as lovely as ever. Spencer looked up again to see if Aaron had shown up. Nothing. Spencer looked down and sighed he was going to call Aaron. "Maybe he just forgot." Spence thought. He dialed Hotch's number. The phone rang and Hotch picked up.

"Hotchner."

"Hey babe, where are you I thought you were coming to get me."

"Hey Spence, I was just admiring you form outside the airport here."

"Oh, really." Spencer said as he smiled and blushed.

"Yeah and I am litterly right in front of you. With a bunch of flowers no less." Aaron said as he put his phone down and smiled.

Spencer looked up and smiled at the love of his life in front of him. Spencer began to quickly walk to Aaron and jumped into his arms kissing him on the lips. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and spun Spencer putting him back down on the floor. "So before I give you your flowers how was your trip?" "Oh good, mom was the same but she loves hearing about our lives and how things are going." Aaron smiled at Spencer's response and gave Spencer the red roses he had picked out. Spence looked at them. "They're lovely Aaron." Spencer said giving Aaron another kiss on the cheek. They looked into each others eyes lost in their own world when Aaron's phone began to ring once again. Spencer rolled his eyes. Someone was taking Aaron's time from him.

"Yeah guys I'll be there soon let me get him to the car and we will be on our way." He said in a hushed voice trying to not let Spencer know what is going on back at work. "So Spence you ready." "Yeah, I guess. Who was that?" Spence asked.

"Oh, just the others. They wanted me to bring you by. They want to see you really badly told me you had no choice in the matter."

"Oh man, and I wanted to go have fun with you tonight just you." Spencer laughed.

"Come on Spence, didn't you missed the others though?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to have you to myself for my birthday." Spence pouted.

"And you will but the others really want to see us. Please?" Aaron asked with a little pout. Spence looked at him but then laughed.

"Okay Aaron lets go see the others." Spence said smiling.

Aaron picked up Spencer's luggage. Spence led the way to the car. Aaron put all of Spencer's stuff in the back of the SUV. They got into the SUV and began driving towards the BAU. Aaron pulled into the garage and pulled into his assigned parking spot. Aaron got out of the car and helped Spencer out. Once they were out. Aaron pulled Spencer close to him and kissed him on the lips. Spencer returned the kiss happily. They looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly Aaron's cell went off. "Damn. Can't they stop worrying ?" Aaron asked. "Hey guys. Your ready but you want to see the special item first. I think I can make that happen." Aaron took Spencer's hand and they got into the elevator. Spencer sighed and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. The elevator stopped on the floor where the BAU was. The doors open Spencer smiled happy to see the office in front of his eyes. He missed the place but most of all he missed Aaron and his friends. Aaron pulled Spencer out of the elevator. Aaron walked ahead of Spencer and walked quickly towards the others. Spencer walked after Aaron.

Morgan looked up to see Hotch walking into the office quickly.

"Hotch did you get it?" He asked. Everyone looked up. Aaron took out the ring. The girls admired the gold ring that Hotch had gotten for Spencer. Inside the ring it had a message: The Light of My Life. I love you always and forever. The girls looked up at Aaron and smiled in their approval. Rossi looked at the ring and also smiled with approval. Morgan smiled and looked up to see Reid heading their way.

"Hotch put it away. Here comes Reid. " Morgan whispered.

Hotch looked up and gave his lover a smile. Reid smiled at him. The girls all went up to Spencer and hugged him. Reid hugged them back smiling. "Hey baby, we missed you." Garcia said.

"Did you have fun, Spencer?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. I got to relax and be happy reading with my mom but you know what I miss the most."

"No, what?" Emily asked.

Spencer turned around and looked at Aaron. "What did you miss Spence?" Aaron asked.

"I missed all of you, but most of all I missed you Aaron. I couldn't wait to get back even though I enjoyed my time with my mom. I missed the one person I love more than anything world." Spence said pulling Aaron close. Spencer leaned in to give Hotch a kiss when Rossi came in with Reid's cake and started singing.

"Happy Birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Spencer

Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. Spencer's smile grew wider as everyone smiled. Aaron pulled Spencer close and kissed him on the lips. Then Spencer blew out the candle with Aaron arms around him.

Spencer then felt Aaron let go of him. Aaron came around in front of Spencer.

"Aaron what are you doing."

"Oh, you'll see Reid just give him a minute." Morgan said.

Aaron gave Morgan a grateful look and began to fish for the ring. Aaron got down on one knee. Spencer gasped.

"Aaron what is going on?" He asked.

"Spencer ever since the day I met you, I was amazed by your beauty and your way you spill out information that we always are able..."

"Hotch get on with it." Rossi said.

"Yeah, just ask him. We're dying to know."

"Hey guys I have it under control."

Spencer and the girls all snickered at the men. Aaron turned back to his task.

"So much for that. What I really mean to say is :Will you Spencer Reid merry me?"

Spencer looked at Aaron with tears in his eyes. The others smiled at Reid hoping that he would say yes. Spencer looked at the ring it was beautiful, then he looked at Aaron who was looking very hopeful. Spence smiled and said the one word Hotch wanted hear for the past four days.

"Yes. Yes, Aaron I'll merry you." Spencer said as he began to cry.

Aaron sighed in relief and showed Spencer the ring with the message inside. The Light of My Life. I love you always and forever. Spencer began to cry once again as Aaron put the ring on his finger and pulled him close. The rest of the team cheered as Aaron kissed Spencer. "I love you Spencer." "Always and forever Aaron."

They all enjoyed themselves. Finally though they went home Aaron held Spencer close. He helped Spencer to the front door and kissed him once again. Aaron opened the door and they went in closing the door behind them. Aaron took Spencer upstairs and neither were heard from until the next morning.

The End

AN: This is my first Criminal Minds fic. As you can see I love Reid and Aaron come as a close second tied with Morgan. Anyways I may make a second chapter or a separate story it will depends on the reviews if you want more then I will do another one.


End file.
